The overall goal of the proposed research is to examine the potential protective nature of family coping for low-income Latino sixth-graders, at-risk for a wide range of psychopathology. Nearly one of every five children (17.6 percent) is living in poverty. Poverty predicts a host of negative outcomes for children including depression, anxiety, hostility, aggression, academic underperformance, and elevated psycho-physiological stress. Poverty-related stress is an important mechanism through which poverty exerts its negative effects. This stress includes economic strain, moves and transitions, exposure to violence, family conflict and transitions, and daily hassles. Among children ages 6-18, poverty-related stress is linked to anxiety, depression, somatic complaints, delinquent behavior, and aggressive behavior. Research must focus on what protects children and families from the harmful effects of this stress. There is mounting evidence that individual-level coping strategies can be beneficial for low-income teens. Primary and secondary control coping strategies are related to fewer mental health problems for poor teens. Extending the coping literature to examine family coping allows research to examine another potential buffer for poor children as well as a potent influence on children and their development of individual coping styles. In addition, coping with something as overwhelming and far-reaching as poverty is likely too great for any child to manage on their own. The current research examines whether family coping buffers low-income children from the stress of poverty. Outcomes including internalizing problems, externalizing problems, more specific psychopathology (e.g. anxious/depressed symptoms, somatic complaints, aggressive behavior, and depression) will be examined. In addition, family coping will be compared with the individual coping strategies a child engages in on their own. The current study examines whether the potential protective nature of family coping is influenced by degree of cultural orientation. Minority children are at even greater risk for negative outcomes and the need for culturally relevant and informed research is great. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In cultures where family is highly valued such as Latino cultures, family coping might be especially beneficial. In addition to child reports, a parent/caregiver will also report on family coping, culture, stress, and child adjustment. This research is especially relevant to public health because of the potential implications of the results. Understanding the potential protective nature of family coping for the mental health outcomes of poor children can influence intervention and prevention programs and policy aimed at at-risk youth and families. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]